


Band-aids and Stitches

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, One-Shot, Wounds, strigoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: Dimitri and Rose both get injured and they patch each other, which gives them a chance to have an important talk.





	Band-aids and Stitches

Rose groaned in pain as Dimitri used an alcohol wipe to clean up the wound on her shoulder. They had just returned from fighting off a hoard of strigoi that had appeared out of nowhere. 

  
“Sorry,” Dimitri said as he finished up cleaning it. 

  
“It’s fine, no need to apologize,” Rose replies through gritted teeth.

  
“I cleaned up the blood but I’m going to need to sew it up so hang in there for a few more minutes.” 

  
“No problem comrade,” Rose said, attempting to lighten up the mood. 

  
The wound had been a result of a strigoi using a knife to block Rose. She probably shouldn’t have run in blind, but at least that strigoi was dead. But she knew that she was going to get a lecture from Dimitri about how she could have gotten hurt or worse Lissa. She knew that she made a mistake and she really didn’t want him to remind her.

  
“Rose, you know you-“ 

  
“Don’t. I know what you're going to say.” 

  
“What was I going to say?” 

  
“That what I did was reckless and that someone could have gotten killed.”

  
“At least you know what you did was wrong. But we can talk about it later okay?” Dimitri said this as he picked up a needle and thread. As he turned to grab it, he winced. 

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”

  
“It’s nothing, it’s just a cut on my side. We can deal with it after I sew you up.” 

  
She smiled to herself when he said we can deal with it. Because they were a team, Dimitri and Rose. But Rose still hadn’t picked a wedding date and it was making people wonder what the hold up was. Dimitri was probably wondering too, but he’s too patient to say anything.    


“Okay, you’re good to go,” Dimitri said as he finished tying off the thread.    


“Great, take your shirt off.” She said as she stood up.    


“Roza, this isn’t exactly the best time to-“    


“That’s not what I meant! I want to see your wound.”   


He sighed and pulled off his shirt.    


“It’s not too bad, you only need a bandage.” Rose grabbed an alcohol wipe and began cleaning the area. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something and it never seemed like right time. But why can’t you decide on a date for the wedding?” 

So he was wondering.    


“Um, I’m very indecisive. There’s just so many options. 365 days in a year you know.”    


Rose finished cleaning the wound and applied a bandage.    


“That’s not it. You can tell me anything Rose, you know that.”   


“Okay, it’s not that I don’t want to marry you and be with you forever. Because I do, so much. You’re the love of my life. It’s just all happening so fast. I feel like we’re going scuba diving without oxygen tanks. And the irony is we’ve been waiting so long just to be together, but now that we are I just want to savor every moment with you. I don’t want to rush, not with you.”    


“Why didn’t you say something?”    


Rose buried her face in her hands, “I was embarrassed, I guess. Are we rushing into this?”   


“Hey,” Dimitri pulled her hands away from her face and tilted her chin up, “If you want to slow down, we slow down.”   


“Are you sure? Because I know how much you want this.”   


“Marriage is nothing, all I want is you. And I have that. I love you, Roza,” Dimitri said as he cupped her face.    


“And I love you,” Rose said softly.    


Dimitri smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead.


End file.
